Como estas
by YAMIGIRL3
Summary: A new girl is transfered to Domino from Spain and becomes friends with Joey then one night while joey was out for a walk he is attacked and saved by the girl.(better than it sounds)[ON HOLD]
1. new arrival

Hola everyone. I'm back. Man I miss my other story. Well here is an all new one called  
  
Como Estas , if you want to know what that means get a Spanish dictionary. Anyway a  
  
lot of you all said that I should write a sequel to LOTNSRAF but well since I can't think  
  
of anything for a sequel and people want a sequel I'm open to any ideas. Thanks. Well as  
  
I said before this story is about a Spanish girl who is transferred to Joey's school. They  
  
become friends then suddenly Joey is attacked by some masked men, but she saves him  
  
with her millennium dagger. Who were those masked men? And how can she have a  
  
millennium item? Well on with the fic.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of its characters.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yo Joey wake up!" Tristan said shaking his friend.  
  
"5 more minutes.." Joey mumbled. Tristan just rolled his eyes.  
  
"I hoped it didn't have to come to this man..." Tristan pushed Joey  
  
desk over making him fall to the ground.  
  
"GAHHHH! Hey why'd ya do dat for." Joey stood up and glared at his  
  
friend.  
  
"Class is over and you weren't waking up. I had to do something."  
  
"Yeah whateva." Joey yawned. "So what class is next?"  
  
"Lunch."  
  
"Yes!" Joey said then ran out of the room when Joey got to the cafeteria he saw a  
  
food fight was going on. Joey quickly hid behind a table close to the door.  
  
"Hey what's going ...ahh." Tristan felt someone pull him down right before a  
  
piece of cake hit him.  
  
"Man I can't believe they started the fun without us."  
  
"Speak for yourself. I'm not in the mood to be pulverized by a sausage."  
  
Tristan said seeing people being hit in the head and falling by flying food.  
  
"Hey guys. Where have you been? You were missing all the fun." Tea said  
  
sliding behind the table with Yugi and something that resembled Bakura with a  
  
chocolate pudding face.  
  
"Well we beta join the fun." They all got out from under the table with  
  
the exception of Yugi and Bakura. Not very long after the principal came in and broke up  
  
the food fight getting hit by some noodles in the process.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* BOY'S BATHROOM  
  
"Well that was the most exciting lunch I ever had." Bakura said washing  
  
the chocolate off his face.  
  
"Yeah. Hey who started it anyway?" Joey asked while trying to get the  
  
Jell-O out of his hair.  
  
"I think it might have been Miromi. I'm not really sure." Yugi said. After  
  
they got cleaned up the boys left the bathroom and went to their next class..Spanish.  
  
"Why do they even teach ya ta speak dat language anyway?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well you have a better chance at getting a job if you can speak another  
  
language." Yugi said to his friend. As soon as they walked into the room the bell rang for  
  
class to start.  
  
"As you all know we have a new student coming to our class who should be  
  
here shortly." Mr. Lemmons said. ( a/n: he's my Spanish teacher) As if on cue a girl came  
  
running into the room.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late Senor Lemmons." The girl said out of breath.  
  
"Show off." Joey mumbled quietly. He looked up at the girl. 'Ok...maybe  
  
she's a really cute show off.' Joey thought looking at her. Her hair was Jet black and her  
  
skin was a fair but looked tan also. Her eyes were a blizzard blue.  
  
"This is Naddie Gallaena. She is an exchange student from Spain." Naddie  
  
looked at everyone and smiled.  
  
"Hola." 'Ok so dat's why she is a show-off dat's her language.' Joey thought.  
  
" Please take your seat next to Joseph..Joseph please let her know who  
  
you are.. JOSEPH STOP DAY-DREAMING!" Joey snapped out of his trans and  
  
quickly raised his hand. Naddie walked over and sat by him.  
  
"Hey I'm Joey nice ta meet cha." Joey said smiling as she sat down.  
  
"Hola. It's nice to meet you Pepe." She smiled then frowned when she saw Joey  
  
was frowning. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Did you just call me a puppy!" Joey exploded. She gave him a shocked look.  
  
"No, no," She said quickly. "Pepe is another name for.J-J- Joey." She said.  
  
Joey stopped glaring noticing she could hardly say the J in his name and also noticed the  
  
sad look on her face. 'she probably has trouble with J's or somethin' Joey thought. "I'll  
  
call you J-J-J-Joey if you wish." She said looking down.  
  
"No its ok. You can call me Pepe if you want. I just thought you were calling me  
  
a dog." Joey grinned sheepishly. She gave him a curious look.  
  
"Why would I want to do that?"  
  
" Mr. Wheeler and Ms. Gallaena if you to are finished talking we are  
  
going to take a short break for your education. Ok?" They both turned toward the teacher  
  
and listened to him talk the rest of the hour.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that was chapter one. In the next chapter it will have more action but I didn't do  
  
much here cause I was introducing the character. Well I hoped you liked it well so I  
  
would know please review and thanks. O yeah the next chapter will come next week ok?  
  
Sorry. Well later. 


	2. jeepers creepers

Wow I got sooooo many reviews *rolls eyes*. I'm not feeling the love here.  
  
Anyway I'm doing something I have never done for any other fanfic I'm going to..  
  
continue it even though I only got one review and I usually wait till I got three. But if no  
  
one likes it be free to tell me so I'll know if I should just take the story off. And the  
  
reason I didn't update last weekend is because ok last Saturday I went to my cousin's  
  
church (I've never been to church before except to attend funerals) so I wasn't able to  
  
update and that Sunday my sister was hogging the computer so couldn't update then  
  
either. So that's why I'm updating this weekend. Anyway on with the story. O wait and if  
  
anyone gets confused why he's living with his mom then ok like his father died in a car  
  
crash and his mom moved back into Domino. Ok?  
  
Oklina: *gives huge hug* thank-you soooo much for reviewing my fic. And thank-you  
  
for reviewing my other fics. ^_^ . and your ideas for a sequel are really good. Lemme.  
  
Think about them for awhile.ok?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of its characters.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wha...where the heck am I?" Joey said rubbing his head. He looked  
  
around at his surroundings. There was sand all over the place and a long river that looked  
  
like it went on for miles. Even though the darkness he could make out the shape of...  
  
"Pyramids?! Ok I hafta be losin' it." Joey said shaking his head. Suddenly  
  
he heard a voice that made him jumped out of his skin.  
  
"Pepe."  
  
"Gahh." 'Wha..that's Naddie.but..she sounds...younger' he quickly turned  
  
around and there he saw Naddie but she looked younger like about 2 years younger than  
  
Mokuba. She was standing on the marble floor behind him. She was wearing a long white  
  
night gown and was holding onto something that looked like a toy cat. He long black hair  
  
was swaying in the wind. "Naddie what are you doing here?" he accidentally sounded  
  
harsh making the little girl get tears in her eyes.  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry Pepe.. I kn-know you're on g-g-guard duty but I j-j- j-just c-couldn't  
  
sleep. I got a w -weird feeling. Please don't be m-m-mad..but c-c-can I st-stay with y-  
  
you tonight?" Little Naddie said putting her head down in shame then picking it back to  
  
give him her best puppy dog face. 'Man, who could resist a face like that,' Joey smiled  
  
put down a spear he didn't even know he was holding, kneeled down and opened his  
  
arms which little Naddie ran into.  
  
"I'm not mad ya just startled me dats all. Yeah you can stay wit me." Naddie's  
  
hug tightened.  
  
"Thank-you Pepe. I-I p-promise I won't m-make a s-sound. I-I w-won't bother y-  
  
you." 'Man, she has a worse speaking problem than the Naddie I know!' Joey thought.  
  
Suddenly Naddie pulled away looking extremely serious and started to look around.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Someone's here." She whispered in a scared voice. Joey suddenly reached  
  
to his side and pulled out a dagger surprising himself that he knew he had one. When he  
  
looked at it he had to fight the urged to jump because he had the same symbol as the  
  
millennium puzzle on it hand. 'what da..o well this whole place is weird.' The dagger  
  
handle was pure gold with two small red jewels at the tip of the sides of the dagger and a  
  
big blue diamond shaped at the top along with right in the middle it had the millennium  
  
symbol. Joey got to his feet and looked around.  
  
"Naddie stay close. I don't want anything' to happen to you." Joey said in a  
  
serious voice surprising himself how he was acting like it happens all the time. Naddie  
  
stayed right behind him as he looked around the courtyard. He sighed with relief when he  
  
saw nothing. "See Naddie, there's nothing here." He gave her a big grin. He smiled in  
  
return but her face suddenly changed to a scared one.  
  
"Pepe! Behind you!" She suddenly screamed. Joey started to turn around but was to  
  
late he hit down him flying one direction the dagger going the other. About Joey jumped  
  
up quickly the felt a sharp pain in his arm. He looked down and saw a huge deep cut. He  
  
quickly put pressure on it. 'Damn dagger musta hit me.' He glared at the man who hit  
  
him. He was wearing a long brown hooded cloak. He could since the man smirk as he  
  
turned and started to walk toward the building that resembled a palace.  
  
"Oh no ya don't." Joey quickly ran forward and jumped on top of the guy  
  
holding him down.. Suddenly he heard a scream behind him scream. He suddenly  
  
jumped up. "Naddie!" he turned around to see another cloaked figure holding her with a  
  
small knife pointed at her neck. He suddenly felt enraged. "Let her go ya creep." Joey  
  
started to walk towards him.  
  
"Take one more step and the little one will perish." He said holding the dagger  
  
closer to her neck. Joey quickly stopped walking and just glared at him. Suddenly Naddie  
  
started kicking and hit the man right in the groin. Making him drop her and the knife. She  
  
quickly ran away. Joey sighed with relief then suddenly felt a sharp pain making him cry  
  
out in agony. He suddenly couldn't feel his legs and he dropped down. He turned his  
  
head to see what happened and saw the other cloaked man holding a bloody spear the  
  
same spear that Joey put down earlier.  
  
"You shouldn't leave weapons lying around." He said then threw the spear  
  
down. Joey fell down fully. He squeezed his eyes. A small whimper escaping from his  
  
lips. 'Man I never felt so much pain in my life.' Joey started to bite his lip but stopped  
  
when he heard someone.  
  
"I-I won't l-let y-you in here." He opened his eyes. Everything was swaying back  
  
and forth and it looked like everything was getting longer a smaller. The voices he heard  
  
sounded so far away. He slowly started to get up and turned toward the voices. Naddie  
  
was on the top of the steps leading to the palace holding a spear. The two hooded men  
  
standing in front of her holding out swords.  
  
"Move aside little girl unless you want to share the same fate as your friend."  
  
The older of the two said. Naddie just gripped the spear harder and glared at them.  
  
"I'm n-not moving." They two just laughed and the second one raised his sword.  
  
"No Naddie." Joey said in a raspy whisper. He got up fully and saw the dagger.  
  
He grabbed and ran toward the two man as fast as he could. H was almost there the  
  
suddenly the man started to quickly lower the sword.. fast. "No Naddie!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
O no what's the fate of Naddie? Well you're going to have to keep reading hehe.  
  
Dagger of doom: *jumping up and down* I was in the fiiic. I was in the fiiic.  
  
YAMIGIRL: *anime sweat drop* oook. That was different. Anyway I hope I get more  
  
reviews this time around. Well later people or person. 


	3. they're back

Ok this is sad. First I'm happy that I got two reviews this time.but ok someone has a  
  
fanfic that's like something about a Spanish werewolf or something around that (don't  
  
worry I'm not insulting it. Actually I haven't even read it just saw the title and summary)  
  
and they have more reviews then me. It's just really depressing. Well anyway. Thank-you  
  
to the two people who reviewed. That was sweet of you two. Anyway on with the fic.  
  
Oklina: thanks for the review. Me very happy.  
  
Dragon Master's Mistress: *jumping up and down from sugar high* yay.thanks for  
  
reviewing. Yeah me remember you and me likie gift you gave me. Me really really really  
  
really really really really really really really (ten minutes later) really really enjoying it.  
  
And ok I don't like to give out too much info but yeah Kaiba's going to be in the story  
  
not in this chapter though. And he might not be very very major but I still think that a yu-  
  
gi-oh story isn't really complete without him.  
  
WARNINGS: ok if you see any weird words I'm either writing in Spanish or my fingers  
  
went wacko because I'm typing with guitar picks on my fingers.  
  
DISCLAIMER: nope I don't own yu-gi-oh so quiet your griping.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Naddie! NOOOOO!" Joey suddenly shot up in his bed. Sweat was pouring off his face  
  
and he was breathing hard. Joey looked around. 'What the...' "It was only a dream."  
  
Joey released the breath he didn't know he was holding into a long sigh of relief but the  
  
feeling he was having wouldn't go away. 'I don't know why but it feels like that  
  
happened before.' suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his arm he looked  
  
down and saw a bid gash in his arm. He quickly put pressure on it to stop the bleeding.  
  
He shut his eyes tightly and tried not to think of the pain. Then suddenly it stopped. He  
  
looked down and to his surprised there wasn't anything there. No cut, scar,  
  
blood..anything to show he was bleeding but moments before. He yelped and jumped  
  
out of bed. 'Ok dat's it I'm leavin' dis house before I completely loose it.' Joey quickly  
  
changed in to his school uniform and wrote a not to his mom before he left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* THE PARK  
  
Joey walked around the park listening to the night birds calling to each other. He was  
  
starting to relax and just enjoyed the night air. 'Ahhh. This is much better. No more weird  
  
dreams, no more mysterious cuts, and no more...'  
  
"Pepe? What are you doing out here?" he turned around and saw Naddie, this  
  
time the older one, standing there giving him an odd look.  
  
"What am I doin' here?! What 'bout you? Whatcha doin' out here?" he saw  
  
Naddie start to blush.  
  
"I.um. couldn't sleep. I was worried about something. Tu?"  
  
"I'll pretend that was an actual word and answer what you first ask me," Naddie  
  
started to giggle. "I.um. it's kinda complicated. ya probably won't understand." 'Or  
  
think I totally lost it.' Joey almost added. Naddie nodded in understanding. Suddenly  
  
they heard some bushes rustling behind her. Joey started to get a weird feeling. The same  
  
feeling he got in the dream when she said 'someone's here.'  
  
"Hey Naddie why don't I take ya home. Y're folks are probably worried." Naddie  
  
happily agreed with him.  
  
Vi venire [1], it is this way." She said walking toward her left Joey following her.  
  
'What the hell does Vi venire mean? O well beta make sure she gets home safe.' Joey  
  
thought to himself. He made sure he was right behind her just in case someone sneaked  
  
up behind them he could protect her. After they left the park and were walking on the  
  
sidewalk opposite of the park Joey started to relax but still stayed alert just in case.  
  
"Gracias Pepe for taking me home." Naddie said turning around and smiling. "It is very  
  
sweet of you to do that."  
  
"Yeah I'm such a seeensitive guy." Naddie started to laugh.  
  
"Yeah suuuure you are Pepe." Suddenly two cloaked men stepped out of an  
  
alley way.  
  
"Going somewhere." Joey's eyes widened. 'These are da same freaks from  
  
my dream!' Joey got in front of Naddie.  
  
"Hey why don't ya git outta our way unless y're face wants ta meet my fist."  
  
(a/n: ok that was a weird thing to say. Sorry it couldn't be better.) Joey said angrily.  
  
"We can not do that. We have something we should have finished long ago." The  
  
second one said.  
  
"Yeah? And would dat be?"  
  
"To destroy you both." They said in unison. Then they both pulled out to  
  
long machetes. Joey started to push. Suddenly he heard her scream behind him. He turned  
  
around and saw her being held by a third hooded person.  
  
"Pepe watch out!" Joey looked at her quizzically then turned back around to  
  
see the long machete about to come down on him. He held his arms up defensively and  
  
shut his eyes waiting for the impact. Right before the impact he heard what sound like  
  
metal hitting metal. He opened his eyes and saw Naddie standing in front of him  
  
holding.something that was holding back their attack. He turned around to see what  
  
happened to the other guy and saw him laying down not moving. He turned back toward  
  
the fight just in time to see Naddie hold up her hand and started mumbling something.  
  
The offenders' swords started to glow a golden color and they were resisting some force  
  
that was pulling their swords down. Suddenly they dropped them.  
  
"We will be back." He first one said and they disappeared just as quickly as  
  
they came.  
  
"Remind me never ta get on your bad side and what the hell was going on  
  
there!?" Joey turned around to look at her and saw her holding something. It was the  
  
same thing that she used to save his life. His eyes widened.  
  
"Where. where did you get that dagger?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Well anyway you know what to  
  
do but in case you need reminding.review. Thank-you.  
  
[1] Vi venire: it means come. Well I don't know but I thought it was probably kinda  
  
obvious it met that. Because of what she said after that. 


	4. visions

YAMIGIRL: *in corner with knees up against chest rocking back and forth singing* no  
  
one likes me everybody hates me guess I'll go eat worms. Big fat juicy worms little tiny  
  
skinny worms. Watch them squirm around...  
  
K.K.: 0_o. ook. As you can tell from thee lack of reviews made her totally lose her  
  
mind.*mumbles* not that she had one to begin with..but anyway she is sad and  
  
depressed that no one except two people like her fanfic. I'm surprised she is still going to  
  
update the story. My poor hikari. *shakes head sadly*. Wait I know what can make her  
  
better.*pulls out candy maker from Dragon Master's Mistress* *makes huge candy  
  
bar* here you go yamigirl.  
  
YAMIGIRL: yay! *happily eats candy bar* well on with the fic.  
  
Oklina: thanks for your review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh which is quite depressing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where..where did you get that dagger?" Joey asked his voice shaking. Naddie  
  
quickly hid the item behind her back. She took a step forward making Joey take a step  
  
backward. "I want ta know what the hell is goin' on now Naddie. I've seen dat dagger  
  
somewhere before.where did ya get it? And who were those robed creeps?!" Naddie  
  
rose her hand up and put it right in front of Joey's face.  
  
"This was all a dream." she said before a light enveloped them both.  
  
"Ahh..." Joey jumped out of bed looking around totally confused his alarm clock  
  
telling him it was 7:45. Joey settled down when he realized where he was. 'Ok that was  
  
one of da weirdest dreams I eva had.' Suddenly the door to his room opened.  
  
"Joseph! What are you doing in bed still? You're going to be late for school!"  
  
his mother said in a stern/surprised voice.  
  
"Sorry Ma. I musta forgot ta set my alarm clock." Joey said jumping out of bed. His  
  
mom just rolled her eyes and left the room. Joey quickly rushed around the room getting  
  
his stuff reading for school.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* DOMINO HIGH SCHOOL  
  
Joey ran into his homeroom out of breath barely making it in time.  
  
"Hey Joey why ya late man." Tristan said looking at his friend.  
  
"Over.slept." Joey panted setting down in his seat noticing it was right by  
  
Naddie. Tristan nodded.  
  
"You need to learn how to set your alarm clock." Tristan said.  
  
"I did I just didn't hear it." Just then the teacher walked into the room  
  
ending their conversation. The teacher started to write some numbers on the bored while  
  
Joey started to daydream. Then suddenly he got some weird visions in his head. One after  
  
another, different things flashed in his head. All looked like his friends in Egyptian  
  
clothing or other things like robbers or something. Joey held his head trying to get the  
  
visions to stop.  
  
"Mr. Wheeler.Mr. Wheeler. JOSEPH!" Joey's head looked up. Everyone in  
  
the room was looking at him. "Mr. Wheeler are you alright? You don't look real well.  
  
Maybe you should go see the nurse."  
  
"I don't need to so no n." before Joey could finish his sentence. More  
  
visions came. He saw a cobra, what looked like Yugi just taller and little Naddie with a  
  
fever. The visions were so intense that Joey felt his world go black. He felt himself  
  
falling and someone catch him before he could hit the floor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* SOME OTHER TIME  
  
Joey started to stir and he heard a voice say 'I think he's waking'. He slowly opened  
  
his eyes and saw the blurry worried faces of his friends. When his vision became clear.  
  
He looked around and saw he was at the nurse's office at school.  
  
"What.happened?" Joey asked his voice a little hoarse.  
  
"You fainted." Yugi said. "We were all worried about you. You had a high  
  
fever and were out for three hours."  
  
"THREE HOURS!" Joey suddenly sat up but wasn't the smartest things to do.  
  
He suddenly felt really dizzy.  
  
"You shouldn't set up Pepe." Naddie said laying him back down.  
  
"I'm ok." Joey lied. "You guys were in here for three hours?"  
  
"Well whenever we could. Actually Yugi and Naddie never left your side." Tea  
  
said. Joey looked at Naddie who looked a little red.  
  
"So what class is next?"  
  
"Lunch. That's why we're in here." Tristan said. Joey jumped back up this time  
  
ignoring the slight dizziness he felt.  
  
"Lunch. What're we doin' in here for. Let's go eat somethin'. I'm starved."  
  
Joey said running out of the room.  
  
"Well at least we know he's ok." Tea said. They all followed him out  
  
Naddie leaving last thinking to herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that was this chapter and now I'm begging for you to review. And sorry if the story  
  
sucked. Well please review. Later. 


	5. lunchtime fights

Yay!!! Guess what ppl I'm now feeling the love. I now got four reviewers. I'm so happy.  
  
I've never been so happy to get reviews. Hey did anyone watch today's yu-gi- oh? Grrrr  
  
Kaiba has turned into a real jerk. Poor Mai she is forever (a least for now) stuck in the  
  
shadow realm. If I was Joey I woulda killed Marik. But that Joey/Mai stuff was totally  
  
kawaii! (Uhhh.what does kawaii mean I'm only guessing right now) Well anyway on  
  
with the fic..  
  
Dragon Master's Mistress: yay you're back. Me happy.  
  
Oklina: thanks. Well technically I haven't actually discontinued 'Saving Joey' I'm  
  
waiting for my co-authoress to send me some ideas see she is in the fic as Rian so she has  
  
to write what Rian says.. and she won't send me anymore lines so if by this December  
  
she hasn't yet I'm going to take the story off. Then maybe later put it back on and do  
  
something different. O yeah thanks for saying maybe changed the summary because it  
  
worked. ^_^  
  
Edgar: contento tu semejante parecido esta.  
  
Ice-dragon1018: thank-you. That was real sweet. Yeah I'm reading your story right now.  
  
(Well not at this very moment but when I get online I'm always reading it). It's totally  
  
cool. I love it.  
  
Disclaimer: ok if you don't know by now I am believing there might be something  
  
mentally wrong with you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When the gang walked into the cafeteria they saw Joey pretty much eating everything  
  
edible in sight.  
  
"Is Pepe always this hambre [1]?" Naddie said looking at Joey eat.  
  
"Well..not all the time sometimes he eats more." Tristan said. They got their  
  
food then walked over to join Joey.  
  
"Uhhh..Joey.maybe it's not such a good idea for you to eat so.I mean  
  
earlier you weren't feeling so well so maybe you should lay back on the food." Yugi  
  
said looking at his friend.  
  
"Hey I can't help it. I accidentally missed breakfast.' Joey said looking up from his  
  
food. "What? Why are ya lookin' at me like dat?"  
  
"Well.you usually don't miss meals Joey except when your father.er.um."  
  
Tea said looking downward.  
  
"What?! No its nothin' like dat it's just all night I was having freaky dreams and  
  
slept in." Joey said taking a glance at Naddie who looked like she was pretending not to  
  
pay attention.  
  
"Were they like that monkey dream you had?" Tristan asked trying to hold  
  
back his laughter.  
  
"Hey how many times do I hafta tell ya dat was a secret!" Joey said hitting his  
  
friend on the head with the closest thing he could grab what happened to be a banana  
  
making everyone laugh.  
  
"So what were the dreams about then?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Uhhhh..they were 'bout nothin'. You know weird dreams they just don't  
  
do anything but make ya feel like y're goin' insane." Joey said rubbing the back of his  
  
head.  
  
"I don't believe so Pepe. I believe that the dream.whatever it was. might of  
  
been trying to tell you something. Either about your past.present .or future." She said  
  
looking up. 'Does she know what my dream was about or somethin'?' Joey thought to his  
  
self. A few minutes later he realized he was staring and looked away turning slightly red.  
  
"Does the puppy have a crush?" Joey heard a voice sneer behind. 'This is  
  
NOT what I need right now.' Joey thought to himself feeling himself turn red.  
  
"Kaiba don't cha have a computer system to hack into or somethin'?" (a/n: see  
  
Dragon Master's Mistress I said I was going to have Kaiba in it).  
  
"No. I did that this morning."  
  
"Why don't you just leave Pepe alone." Naddie glared at him. When she said  
  
'Pepe' it looked like Kaiba was about to start laughing. Instead he smirked noticing when  
  
Naddie defended him Joey turned slightly redder.  
  
"I guess it's true what they say there is someone perfect for everyone out there." Kaiba  
  
said walking away. "Even for dumb mutts." That comment pushed Joey too far. He  
  
jumped out of his seat and was about to attack him but Tristan was holding him back.  
  
"Hey Kaiba ya jerk why don't cha come back and say dat to my face ya  
  
coward!" Joey yelled causing the whole cafeteria to look at him. When he calmed back  
  
down Tristan let go of him. Joey sat back down everyone could since his anger. Naddie  
  
scooted away from him as if any second he would exploded. Soon everyone followed her  
  
example.  
  
"You know Joey.this is just how he wants you to react." Tea said. Joey just glared  
  
at her silencing her of anything else she would of said.  
  
"Soooooo." Tristan said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Time for hors d'oeuvre [2] and tea." Naddie said trying to sound British but  
  
failed miserably because of her Spanish accent. But it still cut the tension in the air  
  
making everyone either giggled, laugh, or just smile.  
  
"Thanks Naddie." Joey said smiling at her. Suddenly they heard a bell.  
  
"Man lunch is over already?" Everyone sighed heavily and nodded. 'Great Spanish class  
  
is next.' Joey thought as he grumpily left the cafeteria.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that was this chapter. Hoped you all liked it. I promise there will be more action or  
  
something around action in the next chapter.  
  
[1] hambre- hungry  
  
[2] hors d'oeuvre - I think it's French for appetizers. I'm not sure since I don't take  
  
French but it does mean appetizer.  
  
Well anyway please review ppl. And if anyone knows could someone send me that chant  
  
Marik said to get The Winged Dragon of Ra to obey him? Well thanks and later ppl. 


	6. tutors and deals

Hola ppl here is another chapter to my story 'Como Estas'. Well I'm like soooooo happy  
  
that so many ppl like my fic. (This time I'm not using sarcasm. ^_^) gracias tanto..if no  
  
one knew what I said, I said 'thank-you so much'. Yay I'm glad I used kawaii right.  
  
Anyway enough of my yapping and on with the fic.  
  
Dragon Master's Mistress: yay more candy. ^_^. Man I feel bad cause I don't get you  
  
anything...wait here you go *Hands over whole of yu-gi-oh plushies* there you  
  
go.^_^  
  
Edgar: wow I would love to chat with you.except my parents got rid of aol. Malo. But  
  
we could still talk over e-mail if you wish.  
  
Oklina: ooh I can't resist puppy dog faces. Thanks for telling me what kawaii means.  
  
Yeah my fav couple is joey/mai.  
  
Maxraybeyblade: ok here it is.  
  
Music Chick: you really like? Wow. Yeah I was trying to make the fic funny. You never  
  
watch yu-gi-oh?! Whoa. Well that's cool. I like to read them too. Well anyway I better  
  
shut up now so you can read the fic.  
  
DISCLAIMER: me no propio yu-gi-oh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mr. Lemmons (or as Naddie insists on calling him Senor Lemmons) walked around  
  
the classroom giving the students their tests back which Joey was dreading more than  
  
anyone. 'Man if I failed ma's goin' ta be pissed.'  
  
"Hey man, look on the bright side the average funeral costs 3,650 dollars."  
  
Tristan whispered to his friend knowing that Mrs. Wheeler said if Joey didn't straighten  
  
up in Spanish there was going to be consequences. In response was he got a  
  
deadly glare from him.  
  
"Yeah and its going to be yours."  
  
"Mr. Wheeler, Mr. Taylor do you have something you'd like to share with the class?"  
  
"Uhhh...not really, no." Tristan said. Mr. Lemmons went on with passing  
  
out the papers and Joey and Tristan ended their conversation. When Mr. Lemmons came  
  
by Tristan's desk, Tristan jumped with joy seeing the he got an A on his test. 'Ok if dat  
  
brain dead freak can get an A I'm sure I got one.' Joey hoped but it all vanished when  
  
Joey laid eyes on his paper. 'F!!! I could I of gottin' a friggin' F!' Joey noticed at the top  
  
of the paper there was a note that said 'See me after class.' Joey hit his head on his desk.  
  
'I'm in so much trouble.'  
  
"Pepe? You ok?" Joey looked up and saw Naddie looking at him curiously.  
  
"Yeah if ya call dis ok." Joey said throwing his paper at her.  
  
"I'm sure it's not that bad." Naddie said with a big smile picking up the paper to  
  
look at it. Her smile quickly turned to a surprised/ worried is someone was mentally ok/  
  
trying hard not to laugh look. "Ok I might be wrong..why did you put down Kaiba for  
  
the answer to rat?" Joey felt his self turn slightly red. "..an how could you think a snake  
  
was Kaiba..and a donkey was Kaiba then you have in apprentices 'the appropriate  
  
term would be jackass.' ..and a pig was Tristan? And on the Spanish to English part  
  
how could you think conejo (con-e-ho)[1] met pizza? You're really scaring me Pepe."  
  
Naddie said her eyes never leaving the paper. Joey quickly snatched the paper out of her  
  
hands.  
  
"I have perfectly good explanations for those." Joey yelled at her.  
  
"And they are."Naddie said moving her hand in a circle. Just then the bell rang.  
  
"Well looks like we betta get goin' so we won't be late." Joey said jumping up.  
  
Naddie rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Mismo viejo Pepe.[2]" Naddie said. Joey turned around and gave her a  
  
quizzical look before continuing to walk to the front of the the room. Yugi who was right  
  
behind her knew what she said though.  
  
/I wonder what she met by that. /  
  
// I don't know Yugi. She has been acting strange around him. // Yami answered.  
  
/What?! You knew what she said?!/ Yugi asked in surprise.  
  
// Yes. I remember a little girl in ancient Egypt who was only half Egyptian. She spoke  
  
Spanish often and had some trouble sounding out words. // Yami explained.  
  
/ Oh. Hey do you think./ Yugi was cut off in mid-sentence by someone  
  
tapping him on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Yugi you ok? You were just standing there." Tea asked.  
  
"Yeah I was just talking to Yami." Tea nodded then both of them headed out  
  
of the room. A few seconds later Naddie (who was at that point the only one in the room  
  
besides Joey and Mr. Lemmons) and when she went by Joey she whispered a quick "I'll  
  
send flowers" before she left. After everyone was gone Mr. Lemmons turned to Joey.  
  
"Mr. Wheeler I've notice you have been having some problems in my class." (a/n:  
  
yeah suuuure 'some' problems. Lol) Mr. Lemmons began. "To cut it short has there  
  
been anything or anyone distracting you from your learning abilities?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Nothin' it's just..I'm not really that good in learnin' otha languages, ya  
  
know? I'm not cut out for this class." Joey said.  
  
"If it wasn't a required class I would move you out but since you need at least 3  
  
years (a/n: each semester counts as a year) of foreign languages I can't do that. So you  
  
better straighten up. Find a tutor to help you with your Spanish. Do I make myself  
  
clear?" Mr. Lemmons said looking sternly at Joey.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. You may go on to your next class." Joey bowed respectfully then left.  
  
When he left the room he was surprised to find Naddie leaning against the wall by the  
  
room.  
  
"Hey what are you doin' here?"  
  
"Waiting for you of course. I heard the whole thing..so you need a tutor?"  
  
"Yeah..this sucks. I don't know anyone who could tutor me." Joey said his head  
  
low. Naddie thought for awhile.  
  
"Wait yes you do!"  
  
"And who would dat be?" copying the same movement Naddie used when she  
  
asked her question a few minutes ago.  
  
"Me!" Naddie said with a big smile pointing her thumb at herself.  
  
"Hey yeah y're right..but..I don't have any money ta pay ya."  
  
"I'll do it for free."  
  
"No. I don't wanna feel like I owe ya."  
  
"Hmmmm...wait I got it, I see you playing duel monsters at times and  
  
from what I've you are very good. You could teach me how to be a better duelist and  
  
I'll teach you to speak Spanish. Deal?" Joey thought about it for minute.  
  
"Yeah,deal."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm sorry I said there was going to be some sort of action in this chapter. But there will something of the sort in the next chapter. I promise. Well I hope you liked this chapter. Well please review. later.  
  
[1] conejo: it means rabbit.  
  
[2] mismo viejo Pepe: it means 'same old Joey' 


	7. visions of the past dance in my head

Sorry I didn't update last week but my sister was taking control of the computer and I  
  
wasn't able to work on the fic and yesterday I went to church and I didn't get home till  
  
almost midnight so. that is why I'm here today sitting in front of my computer drinking  
  
an expired soda writing the next chapter to the story. Anyway I'm happy everyone likes  
  
the fic so far. Wasn't the episodes on yesterday and last Saturday awesome. Poor poor  
  
Bakura and Y.Bakura. Well anyway on with the fic.  
  
Teddy Duchamps Dog Tag: hey. Thank-you so much for reviewing. Yeah Joel is cool  
  
(my best friend is obsessed with him) but I looooove Benji. Yeah that'll be cool if ya get  
  
me some pictures (even though I might have all of their pictures on the ceiling above my  
  
bed). Well actually I am starting a band its like a band where we all are obsessed with  
  
Good Charlotte even though at this point none of us has instruments but still it's the  
  
beginning of a band. Can't wait for you to update.  
  
Music Chick: heeheehee no you weren't the only one. Yeah it probably should have been  
  
that. Sorry. I'll make sure the wording is right from now on. Ok?  
  
Chibi-mish L: well I'll probably be needing your help soon. I'm so sorry that bothered  
  
you I'm only half way Spanish speaker (in other words I can speak Spanish, kind of, but I  
  
mostly write it and at times don't write it right.) I'm depressing huh. anyway as I said I'm  
  
truly sorry.  
  
maxraybeyblade: lol. Terribly sorry I made you wait for like ever, but here is some  
  
advice sit in front of comp. on weekends cause dats the only time I am able to update.  
  
Edgar: ok. And I'll probably use your idea..sometime but I will use it. Lol, ok you're  
  
like the first person that I didn't think about killing for calling Joey monkey boy.*thinks*  
  
which kinda scares me.  
  
Dragon Master's Mistress: *dipping candy in her expired soda* mmmmmm tasty. Thanks  
  
for letting me go to Seto's party. me happy. Lol. Well I put a note for you (well for  
  
everyone but about you) at the end of the chap. Hopefully its ok with you I put that down.  
  
Oklina: well here is the next chapter sorry it took so long.  
  
DISCLAIMER: why must you keep asking. I don't own yu-gi-oh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joey started to walk out the building being the last one to leave due to a detention. When  
  
he left the building he saw someone standing at the bottom of the steps.  
  
"Naddie what are ya doin' here?" Joey asked when he reached her.  
  
"Waiting for you." Joey gave her a startled look.  
  
"I was thinking I should start giving you lessons right away," She said as they  
  
were walking away from the school building. "Como estas?"  
  
"What?! What the hell does dat mean?"  
  
"Como estas, it means 'How are you' it's the first thing, besides the alphabet, that  
  
you learn when taking Spanish." Naddie explained. (a/n: ok here in my lil town at my  
  
school when you take a Spanish class it is the first saying you learn (I already knew what  
  
it meant when I took Spanish) here.)  
  
"Oh..ya know ya don't have ta tutor me right a way."  
  
"Well I told Senor Lemmons that I would be tutoring you so he gave me  
  
your tests and other things you have done through the year..I believe we should of  
  
started 5,000 years ago the way it seems."  
  
"Hey I'm not dat bad." Joey said glaring at her.  
  
"Do you wish to bet on that?"  
  
"Well...at least I'm betta at dueling dan you are."  
  
"Whatever. Tengo sed [1]. Come let's go into that store." Naddie said walking  
  
toward the convenient store. 'What the hell is a tengo sed? Why am I even botherin' ta  
  
wonder I'll neva undastand her.' Joey thought shaking his head. When they walked  
  
through the door a bell above the door moved for some reason making Naddie jump.  
  
"Hey yo you ok? It was justa bell."  
  
"Yes fine. I remember when you use to hang a bell above my bedroom door so  
  
you would know if I was sneaking out." With a distant smile on her face. Suddenly she  
  
snapped out of it. "I mean..when um mi padre [2] did that." Joey just stared at her for a  
  
few seconds. 'For some reason dat sounded familiar.'  
  
"Um.uh..well shall we." Naddie said walking away with an obvious blush  
  
on her face. Joey followed behind her. She walked to the back where the drinks were and  
  
grabbed a soda.  
  
"Do you want anything?"  
  
"Um.no, not really." Naddie nodded and started to walk to the front of  
  
the store then stopped and just stared straight ahead.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" he started to turn to look but suddenly he was  
  
roughly pushed down. "Hey! What was dat for?!"  
  
"Get down, and keep quiet" Naddie said joining him on the ground.  
  
Suddenly he heard the bell above the door ring.  
  
"Hello sir, have you seen a girl and a boy come in here recently?" 'Why  
  
does dat voice sound familiar?'  
  
"No I haven't. I'm terribly sorry." Joey slowly started to stand up,  
  
ignoring Naddie's whispering yells for him to stay down, till he could see above the aisle.  
  
He saw and old man standing at the counter and another man beside it. He had dark  
  
black hair and dark green eyes. He looked about the same age as Joey. 'he looks  
  
familiar.what I know who he is.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joey sighed with relief then suddenly felt a sharp pain making him cry out in agony. He  
  
suddenly couldn't feel his legs and he dropped down. He turned his head to see what  
  
happened and saw the other cloaked man holding a spear, the same spear that Joey put  
  
down earlier.  
  
"You shouldn't leave weapons lying around."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END OF FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joey's eyes suddenly went wide. 'th-that's where I've seen him. he was dat  
  
cloaked dude!' The man turned around and walk out the down. Joey suddenly felt hot and  
  
everything was spinning. Suddenly he felt himself fall. Then he heard Naddie calling his  
  
name (a/n: well you know Pepe not Joey) suddenly a flood of visions came making him  
  
go into complete unconsciousness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tengo sed: I'm thirsty.  
  
Mi Padre: ok this one is quite obvious but if you don't know what it meant it was 'My  
  
father.'  
  
well that's it for this time. Please review and o yeah read (and review) Dragon Master's  
  
Mistress's fanfics, they rock. total Benjiness.. Later...o yeah if anyone has ever heard of  
  
the fanfic 'Ancient Murderess' could someone please tell me the writer's penname. Gracias. 


	8. Lessons

Hey..I'M ALIVE!.... lol...sorry it took like forever to update. But see 2 weekends  
  
ago one of my friends disappeared and I was too worried to update. Well then the next  
  
weekend I was really sick and also had all-district band try-outs (which I didn't make it in,  
  
evil good for nothing clarinet) so I didn't update then either. Well I still feel a bit ill but  
  
much better so I'm updating. Ok anyway on with the fic...  
  
Oklina: 0_o. Well..ok..I'm really glad you like it..o yeah I have some sad news.  
  
You know my fic 'Saving Joey' well I'm taking it off in a week unless my cco-authoress  
  
contacts me before then. Sorry.  
  
Dragon Master's Mistress: ^_^. Thankies.  
  
Edgar: Hola, sorry I didn't update sooner.  
  
Teddy Duchamps Sun Angel: wazup. Yep I really did love that story. It was halerious.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of its characters it is owned by Kazuki  
  
Takahashi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Pepe! Today i-is th-the day!" Naddie said jumping on top of Joey waking him up.  
  
"Gahh! Naddie what is it? Today is the day for what?" Joey said jumping up and  
  
looking at a little Naddie who was on top of him. 'Greeat.another freaky dream.o well  
  
might as well go along wit it'.  
  
"D-d-don't you r-re-rememb-er? You p-promised to t-t- teach me how to, how  
  
to, how to fight." Naddie said looking up at him with innocent loving eyes. 'Man she  
  
looks so cute with dat look...hey what am I thinking?! I was going to teach her how to  
  
fight?!' suddenly a flood a visions came to him showing him he promised to show her  
  
how to fight and what to teach her.  
  
"Yeah I remeba now. Just forgot fer a second." Joey said smiling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* LATER ON WHEN HE'S TEACHING HER  
  
"Very good Naddie...no not so fast.yeah that's it.." Joey said coaching her  
  
through the sword play. 'ok how do I know all of dis?' "Ok why don't we take a break?"  
  
Joey said putting down his sword, Naddie following his example. They both sat dat down  
  
by the Nile and drank some water. Naddie smiled.  
  
"Pepe."  
  
"Hm.." Joey said turning his head to her.  
  
"I kn-know what I'm g-g-going to be wh-when I gr-grow up. I'm g-going t-to  
  
be just l-like y-you."  
  
"What a guard?"  
  
"No..a t-t-teacher."  
  
"What? I'm not a teacher."  
  
"You taught me. S-so you are a t-teacher. S- someday I-I'm g-going to  
  
teach you s-something."  
  
"I'm to smart ta be taught anythin'."  
  
"Y-you may act s-smart b-but you aren't."  
  
"Hey! I'm smart! Now you're going to get it."Joey started to tickle her  
  
making her start laughing where she couldn't defend herself. Then he got up and picked  
  
her up, walked until he was knee deep in the river and threw her in. he waited a few  
  
minutes but she didn't come back up he started to worry.  
  
"Naddie? NADDIE!" he started to turn around in the water and look for her.  
  
Suddenly felt something hit his knees and he feel backwards. When he finally made it to  
  
the top of the water ,after tossing and turning under the water, he heard someone laughing.  
  
He turned around and saw Naddie laughing.  
  
"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Joey said then splashed some water on her making her  
  
splash water back. Soon they were caught in a water fight not noticing someone coming.  
  
"Oh wow cute. To dumb dogs frolicking in the river." 'You are sooo  
  
kidding me right? it can't be Kaiba.' Joey turned around and glared at him. He was  
  
dressed up like some kind of priest.  
  
"Why dontcha go bother someone else Sikh." The young priest put on a  
  
fake hurt face. 'Ok.why did I just call 'im dat and not kaiba?'  
  
"You don't want me around? Fine I'll honor your wishes and go away." Sikh  
  
said walking away. At first Joey thought this must be the wrong guy until he heard what  
  
he added. "You tow smell like wet dogs anyway." Joey almost jumped up and strangled  
  
him if it wasn't for Naddie who tripped him to stop him from doing that.  
  
"Hey why'd ya do dat for!" Joey said spitting water out.  
  
"H-he wants y-you to d-d-do that."  
  
"So I would be a national hero if I git rid of him." (a/n: Joey don't you  
  
even think about it)  
  
"Or be p-put on t-t-trial." Joey sighed and got up.  
  
"Come one. Let's start our lessons again." Naddie started to swim to  
  
the shore while Joey walked over there. 'These dreams are just too weird.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Terribly sorry it's hardly any interesting but hey at least I wrote something. hmph. Lol  
  
Well since I'm almost a 100 percent sure I won't update anytime before thanksgiving..  
  
HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! Remember drive safely, be polite and stuff  
  
your face...I mean don't stuff your face, but you know don't act like the food is  
  
poisonous you know (unless you're at my dinner then don't try my cheesecake believe  
  
me I burn it even though you're not 'pose to cook it and a couple of times I almost put  
  
soy sauce instead of vanilla and salt instead of sugar in it. I'm a terrible cook). Oh and  
  
don't drink eggnog and drive...ok..yeah that was different..*cough* anyway please  
  
reviewer o yeah READ DRAGON MASTER'S MISTRESS'S FICS! They are really  
  
good. Ok anyway please review.later. 


	9. hospital visit

Hey peeps.......hee hee hee sorry bout not updating in a while but I've been in a major  
  
writer's block and still am in one. So this chapter and a few others might seem a little  
  
rushed. I've already got how I'm going to end the story. And I'm sure everyone's going  
  
to loooove it *laughs evilly*.  
  
DISCLAIMER: noooooooo I don't own yu-gi-oh!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joey slowly started to stir in his sleep. When he opened his eyes he noticed he was in a  
  
white room. 'Wha......ok where am I?'  
  
"Oh you're awake." Joey turned on his side and looked at a nurse's aid (a/n:  
  
yes people the one's who check vital signs and stuff are nurses aids NOT nurses).  
  
"You've been asleep since yesterday when you passed out."  
  
"Oh....uh......ok....um......where's.....Naddie?"  
  
"You mean that young lady? She should be back shortly. She stayed by  
  
your side all night." Then the nurses AID left. 'She did what????' Suddenly Naddie  
  
rushed into the room.  
  
"Pepe! Oh I'm so glad you're bien. [1]"  
  
"Uh.......I don't think I'm beginnin' anythin'"  
  
"Uhhhh.......its means fine....not...begin."  
  
"Yeah I knew dat.....I was just playing with ya." Naddie started to laughed.  
  
"Do you want to start my tutoring?"  
  
"......Yeah.....even though I don't need it." Naddie laughed some more.  
  
"Ok. Let me go get my books."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
YAMIGIRL:*dancing around singing* 'motivate me.......I wanna get myself out of this  
  
bed........motivate me.........I want go thoughts inside of my head........'  
  
K.K.: -_-. And she thinks I need help.  
  
YAMIGIRL:*stops singing* oh shut up. Anyway as you could tell by the story from its cornynesss, shortness, and rushness............  
  
K.K.: 0_o. Are those even words?  
  
YAMIGIRL: *glares but keeps talking*......That I had no motivation for this chapter so  
  
I'm truly sorry about that.  
  
[1] Bein: nope doesn't mean begin it means fine.  
  
Did anyone see the yu-gi-oh on Saturday?! Kaiba and Mokuba are turned to stone!  
  
Noooooooo. When I was watching it my sister and dad were watching it also (they  
  
sometimes watch it to make fun of it. I can handle one but when there both watching it I  
  
usually miss some of the show trying to defend it. Luckily this time I was able to watch  
  
it) and when they were turned t stone I was like 'Nooooo. They're turned to stone' I said  
  
it in my kind of screaming voice and they made fun of me. -_-. Ok anyway I'll try really  
  
hard to get some motivation so I can update sooner. Please review. Later. 


End file.
